I'm sorry, I thought she called you Daddy!
by XxSarahMalfoyxX
Summary: Hermione was the first one to speak "Oh I'm sorry, I just thought she called you Daddy" Hermione laughed.noticing the other's not laughing she stopped "What?" Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter,
1. An Introduction

**Okay,so I'm trying out a new story- but don't worry! I'm still continueing my other one!!In fact, I'm working on the next chapter later tonight! (Smiles proudly) heh.  
Disclaimer: No ,I do not own Harry Potter- otherwise the bloody crapilogue would never had happened. Indeed...And I would also be stinking rich,which I am not. So no, I'm not JK, I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it .I am making no money from this.**

_28th November 2000_

_Harry,_

_Yes, Hogwarts is really great! The kids are so funny! Some of them have so much potential!!A lot question me about the 'Great Harry Potter' or 'The Boy-Who-Lived' or my personal favourite 'Saviour of the Wizardring World' . Haha only joking.. They also ask about the Chudley Cannons keeper...!! I've settled down great! Though most of the teachers are soo much older, so I mostly hang around with Neville...He's actually really nice! So we've become great friends! But nothing more!So don't spread rumours.  
second thoughts, burn this afterwards! Just in case the Daily Prophet looks through your bin or something..._

_I didn't get much in your last letter- it was quite short...Though i gathered you broke up with Anna. Don't worry Harry! Soon enough a girl will come along who likes HARRY, not your scar and bank account._

_i broke up with Jake.He was(and still is) a manipulating stupid, egotistical,...am I getting off point?well, too cut it short he's a jerk. He hated the way I had a lot of guy friends and wanted me to stop talking to you,Neville,Dean,Seamus,Ron, and all the Weasleys I keep in touch with! Who does he think he is?He doesn't control me. And then he went on to say how he doesn't know how he puts up with my nagging and bossiness, Why does every guy say that? Am I really that bad? My intellect is the only thing I have going for me,I just wish a guy would appreciate it.(I'm sighing now- I think its a good effect). But anyways, I left him after that. I've been staying with my parents, but I hate having to apparate all the way to Hogwarts grounds and then walk in. So I'm looking for a new place tomorrow. In a magical village maybe?I've never lived in one...Something to think about!_

_Speaking of Weasleys(okay so i wasn't really speaking of them), Have you been owling Ron?He has been owling me letters with an average of about ten words!You should sit him down and show him how to write a letter.!Apparently he's very busy looking for a place near his training grounds outside Hogsmeade. We really do have to meet up,  
It's been too long.I miss the both of you so much.I know i haven't said this since my first letter, nearly two years ago. This can't go on, i miss my best friends dearly.  
So, soon expect a phone call from me so You,Ron and I can go to lunch._

_Speaking for Weasleys again- your going to Ginny's wedding aren't you?? I think it would be fabulous if we all went! I've met up with Ginny once a month every month since the Final Battle.I really can't believe she's marrying Dean! I'm really glad though.I've been talking to Dean a lot- Since he's become the professor for Muggle Studies. So he's become a great friend along with Neville.But believe me, they haven't replaced you and Ronald!!_

_So i guess this is where i leave off, Hows the ministry??No Voldie-Wannabe's?haha_

_Love Always,  
Hermione._

_31st November 2000_

_Hermione,_

_I would imagine things are going great at Hogwarts! I sure do love the nicknames...not, My favourite one is just 'Harry' yano? That's not what Anna was after- you're right but I just...got caught up in it all i suppose...Don't worry though!I'm not at all upset about breaking up with her. She was a tad bit clingy..._

_Well, I'm sure Jake was all of those things you mentioned if he got jealous of Neville AND Dean(Who is indeed getting married to Ginny). I haven't seen Ron since i saw you. I miss you too Mi! Things have been pretty boring . And of course I'm going to the wedding!! Why would I miss it? I DON'T have any feelings for Ginny! And Jake is obviously blind Mione. And you're nagging is part of who you are! (insert laugh lol) Don't change for a ...how did you put it? stupid egotistical...something along those lines.  
And 'Mione you have a brilliant mind, but I sincerely hope you were joking when you said that was all you had going for you! What about your loyalty, braveness, courageousness,  
looks(You ARE beautiful Mi , stop trying to convince otherwise) and not to mention your kindness and caring heart. Why he would say those things is beyond me. He OBVIOUSLY doesn't love you._

_Oh and I just bought a huge flat just outside Hogsmeade last month. I told you I moved right? Yeah well, I sent a letter to Ron asking if he wanted to move in and he said yeah!  
And of course- wouldn't be the same without you! So do you wanna share a flat with Me and Ron 'Mione? It right between Hogsmeade,Hogwarts and Chudley Cannons grounds. Think about it :)_

_Ministry's fine, a tad bit boring if you ask me. I mean , I spent my whole life fighting Death Eaters and sorts, So I'm kind of done with it know you know? So , I'm looking out for new jobs. But keeping my job as an auror till I find a perfect job! There has been a phenomenal amount of offers for Quidditch teams as seeker- including the Chudley Cannons! But I don't really know if I want to do that as a profession. I have time to think I suppose..._

_So right back soon!_

_Love Harry._

Hermione ripped Harry's letter open and scanned through it. She leaned back against her desk reading, the only sounds being heard of that of the classes quills writing furiously. Hermione was teaching class with seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Hermione sighed, attracting some students attention.  
"Miss, who's your secret admirer?" Gill Lore asked smirking

"Miss Lore, I suggest you gather up that Ravenclaw intellect and get back to writing that Essay" Hermione said sternly though there was a play of a smiled on her lips

"Miss, do you think you could maybe introduce us to Harry Potter someday?" Ben Halloway inquired,almost pleadingly. Harry Potter was his hero (as well as many other children's) and he was desperate to meet him.  
"Well I'm not sure, Harry isn't really spectacular at charms, if I was the DADA professor, I would definitely say yes"

"Well then you should take over for a day miss" Holly winked laughing. Holly was known for her mad crush on Harry Potter and endlessly asked Hermione about him. Hermione shook her head,chuckling. She opened her mouth to reply when there was a knock on the door. Hermione called 'come in' nonchalantly reading the letter over.

"Um,Hey Hermione" Hermione looked up at gasped. As did the rest of the class. Many had started whispering at this point.

"Class! Continue the essays or I will double!" Hermione told them " I will be back in a moment"

Hermione stepped out of the classroom and closed the door. Without another word, her arms flew around his neck as she enveloped him in a lung-crushing hug.  
"Woah Hermione, I knew you missed me, but never this much!"

"Sorry Ron, I haven't seen you in nearly two years" Ron nodded " What did you expect me to do? Shake your hand?" Hermione laughed and Ron joined her for a moment.  
Ron and Hermione chatted for a few moments, then Hermione remembered where she was "Crap! Ronald, you go down to the Great Hall and I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes when class finishes" Hermione smiled and went back into the room.

Hermione was leading the way to the teachers lounge. Ron didn't even know there was one. IT was never on the Marauders Map, and no one ever mentioned it. Hermione hadn't known there was one either till school started.  
Hermione reached for the door handle but stopped when her hands touched it. She turned to Ron who was wearing a confused expression "Ron, I will introduce you to my best friends- Of course I would still put you and Harry ahead,but they are definitly up there. But you have to promise you will treat all three of them with respect and not blow your lid"

Ron eyed Hermione before finally answering "Sure, no problem Hermes, any friend of yours is a friend of mine" Ron smiled warmly at Hermione, which she returned.  
_'How bad can it be?' _He thought _'Not like it's Snape or anything'  
_Hermione opened the door and hugged her three friends before re-introducing them to Ron. Though Ron knew all of them, yes he knew them very well.

* * *

Well, I suppose that was short...hmmm.

Longer next time yes?  
So, good?Bad?Very Good? Reviews welcomed! So are idea's, though I have got the general plott's idea.But extra's could be added.


	2. Moving In

**Thanks for reviews on my other story!! Oh by the way, the last chapter was just to introduce the fact that Hermione and Ron will indeed be moving in with Harry. So If I have nothing left to say I should get on with the story...yes.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Otherwise R/Hr would've never happened. Ew. H/Hr- now THERE'S a romance. Anyways not mine. Belons to JK, no polyjuice potion can change that sadly.**

* * *

Hermione wrote the homework on the board with her wand. Finally, the day was over. And onto the weekend. The weekend, seeing Harry, moving in with Harry, living with Harry and not to mention Ron, chatting for ages and catching up. Yes, she had it all fixed in her head. The three were going to have fun. She put the last of the essays to be corrected in her bag and walked out the door. Where Ron stood waiting.He was impatiently hopping from one foot to the other. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him

"Damn Hermione, I can't very well waltz into the students bathroom!!" Ron exclaimed jumping up and down

"Oh, I thought you were- Never mind. I'm sure you can wait, We're apparating to Harry's now" Hermione smiled and grabbed Ron's hand.  
He seemed incapable at the moment to apparate.

She thought it more appropriate to knock on the door instead of apparating into the house. Even though Harry would probably have countless powerful wards up.

Hermione stepped up to the door. The flat was beautiful, It red-bricked with a brown door. It had a golden knocker and a bell on the right. The garden was huge and Hermione couldn't help but notice the swing in the back garden that she could see through the Alleyway. she thought it strange that Harry should have a swing.She pondered this for a moment but was interrupted by Ron.  
"Are you going to knock or what Mi?!" Ron said obviously angry that I didn't show him the teacher's toilets in Hogwarts "Patience Ronald" Hermione shook her head and knocked at the door. Although Ron snapped, she knew their friendship was on much better terms than it had been in years.  
Now both twenty, they were fully over each other. Not that they were ever head-over-heels for each other anyway. But when Ron met Hermione's friends, she knew he had matured. She was proud of him. Like a big sister was when her little brother finally tells the bossy one to back off. Well.,along those lines. The memory came flooding back,  
it was certainly one she would remember forever...

FLASHBACK _**"Ron, I would like you to meet, Dean Thomas-Muggle Studies Professor, Neville Longbottom-Herbology and Draco Malfoy- Potions" Hermione smiled, willing Ron to be nice Ron studied the expression of Draco. Draco seemed like a nice enough bloke now, but he didn't really understand why Hermione forgave him for those years of taunting.  
**_

_**Draco stepped forward holding out his hand "I would like to start anew Weas-Ron." Draco smiled and Ron took it to be genuine. He slowly extended his hand and shook it.  
**_

_**Hermione squealed in delight and hugged them both fiercely. Draco laughed "Hey Mi, back down" Hermione's cheeks earned a pinkish tint to them as she stood back. Ron then proceeded to greet Dean and Neville **_

_**"Well Hermes" Ron started, ignoring Hermione's scowl to the use of that nickname "I think I have an idea of the male attention you must get here" Ron smirked Hermione's cheeks coloured considerably.**_

_**"Don't be silly Ron, can I no longer have friends with no strings attached? I mean look at my relationship with you and Harry for seven years" She smiled**_

_**"Yes, But can I point out that you and Ron dated?" Dean pointed out **_

_**"OH yeah, but that- that wasn't anything SPECTACULAR" Hermione sighed**_

_**"I know, Hermy, no hard feelings" Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder but she jerked away **_

_**"Don't call me Hermy" Hermione said through clenched teeth**_

_**Ron laughed "sorry, forgot"  
**_

_**"so Ron, What are you up to these days?How're the Cannons doing?" Draco asked **_

_**"Well,Okay I guess. Wood is driving me into over drive, he's seriously demanding"  
**_

_**Draco raised his eyebrows and the other three started laughing "Mind out of the gutter people!" Ron said while laughing good-naturedly **_

_**"Well, Hogwarts is as boring as ever" Draco said "Things only get interesting when a list comes out, or when some new romance is started, or a bitch fight happens or"  
**_

_**"Careful Draco, some would think you were addicted to gossip" Neville chuckled. This had surprised Ron. NEVILLE? Talking to DRACO ...what?!**_

END FLASHBACK The rest of the day had gone much like that, and Ron had built a starting foundation for friendship with Draco. She had already told Harry in letters- and he seemed fine about it.  
Five minutes later Harry opened the door. Hermione took in Harry's appearance. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a red t-shirt that definitely showed off his toned stomach. Hermione's gaze lingered on his abs for a moment before looking back to his face. His green eyes were sparkling with happiness at seeing his two old friends.  
Though Hermione could tell he was tired. The bags under his eyes were not doing wonders to conceal it. His raven black hair was messier than usual as he ran a hand through them and smiled broadly at the two.

Harry at Ron for a second, he was certainly a good two inches taller than Harry, who in return was about two inches taller than Hermione. His red hair came in layers to his shoulder- It reminded Harry much of Ron's hairstyle in fifth year. Harry smiled at him before Ron brought him into a 'manly' hug.He then turned to Hermione. Merlin, she sure had changed a lot. She had filled out nicely since he had last seen her,though she was eighteen then and should have been 'filled out' then , she clearly hadn't been. Her frizzy hair was now in soft curls that reached about an inch above her waist. Her brown eyes were sparkling with thanks and excitement. Harry also noticed she had started wearing make-up. though not half as much as some of the girls in Harry's life.She was wearing just 'the stuff you put on eye lashes' if you asked Harry, meaning mascara. She was also wearing lip gloss. Harry decided this was definitely the right amount of make-up. She was wearing grey tracksuit bottoms with a red tank-top.Her hair was down and cascading down her back. After Harry detached himself from Ron he crushed Hermione into a hug "Harry!I'm soo happy to see you again! It well and truly has been too long!" She managed to get out while hugging Harry Harry released her

"Merlin, you guys have no idea how much I have i missed you!"

"Believe me mate, I do." Ron answered honestly

"Are you guys swinging the bat the other way or something?" Hermione laughed but Harry and Ron looked sternly at her, she threw her hands up "JOKE!" that was when the two laughed

After an hour of chatting and laughing like old times Harry brought up a very important matter.  
"Guys, I-I need to tell you about something" Harry looked nervous as he kept his eyes on his cup of coffee.

"Sure,you can still tell us anything Harry!" Hermione said smiling, Harry attempted to smile back at her. But couldn't quite manage it. Before Hermione had time to ask there was a sound of soft footsteps running towards the sitting room.

"Daddy!" The little girl called out as she ran into Harry's lap. Harry sat her on his lap and looked up at his friends Ron was staring wide-eyed, eyes flickering from Harry to the little girl. Stunned speechless. Hermione on the other hand took a very un-Hermionish approach to it; she broke down in a fit of laughter.  
Ron and Harry looked at her as if she were crazy,then again, she probably was.

"what the bloody hell Hermione?" Ron asked finally finding his voice, He then turned to Harry "Or should I be directing that question to you"

Hermione was the first one to speak "Oh I'm sorry, I just thought she called you Daddy" Hermione laughed.noticing the other's not laughing she stopped "What?"

* * *

**Good?Bad?Very Good? Reviews?YES!! Please please, reviews would be very nice indeed. )  
Go raibh maith agat. Ta suil agaim feicfidh to go luath.  
Thats Irish by the way YES, we have our own language for those who had no clue and NO NO NO NO ,the republic is NOT part of the UK or Great Britain for that matter.We Are IRELAND. Completely independant. so i would appreciate if people didn't ask if i was British.Thanks again :) Sorry for going off on my rant there, I just thought I should make it clear.  
Anywho, REVIEWS!CLICK THE BUTTON.  
YOU KNOW YOU WANT 2.  
heh ttyl x**

I debated with myself for many minutes weather to put Draco and Hermione together or not- as you can see i opted with a no.


	3. Nightmares,Panic and talking to yourself

**A/N: Oh my Gawd!! thanks sooo much 4 the reviews and alerts and all that jazz!! I appreciate it soooo much. I can already see that this story is better than my other one-judging from response! Anywho, Here is my chapter..!! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, belongs to the great JK.  
Credit to chibi moon baby for the idea. (well, the main plot idea, Her story is great you should read it!lol) Thanks 4 letting me use the idea !!**

* * *

Hermione's eyes flickered from the little girl to Harry once more. The little girl was looking at her and Ron intently- as if analyzing them . She had black curly hair that bounced around her shoulders, with blue sparkling eyes. She looked about five, and was wearing light blue jeans with a pink top saying _'If I get cuter by the day , I can't wait till tomorrow!'_ . Hermione smiled a bit at this.

The girl smiled ,as if she had made her decision "Hi, I'm Nikki!" She said happily while extending her hand

Hermione smiled and shook her hand "Hermione, I'm Harry's friend"

"I know, He told me all about his friends from school! And that mean old man who killed my other mum and dad" She replied mournfully,yet angrily.  
"Oh, Im sorry. That's really ...its completely tragic Nikki, no one should have to face that" Hermione replied while putting her hand on Nikki's forearm comfortingly

"It's okay! I have my new Daddy now!" She returned once more to 'Happy Nikki' and hugged Harry

"Harry, Whats going on?" Ron asked . Hermione and Harry both jumped a little,remembering his presence while Nikki walked over to him , hand outstreched "My name's Nikki, nice to meet you" She said while shaking his hand

Ron looked a bit dazed but replied "Likewise"

"I'm going back to read my book Daddy! I will see Ron and Hermione later?"

"Sure will chick" Harry replied smiling

* * *

As soon as Nikki skipped out of the room, Harry was flooded with questions

"Are you her Dad"

"didn't she say her parents passed away"

"How long has this been going on"

"Why didn't you tell me, I thought we were best friends"

" Bloody Hell, whats goin' on"

"Care to explain Harry"

Harry took a deep breath " Well, I WOULD explain if you two would let me" He gave a pointed look to Hermione and Ron "Now, a year after the war, I was feeling a bit empty.I went from girl to girl- I was becoming a man whore." Harry chuckled slightly at this "When I realised this wasn't what I wanted in life at all. I wanted a family. Though I never wanted one so young. So I started dating for long-term, not just a night. And then I Heard about Nikki, her name is actually Nicole but Nikki for short. Her whole family was murdered ruthlessly by Death Eaters. She had to watch while her father was killed., that was two years ago though. She was only a two year old. So she doesn't remember much. Except for the dreams" Harry looked to Hermione and Ron , they nodded asking him to continue. "She still has nightmares sometimes, and well you know me trying to comfort girls,never mind girls just people in general actually. But anyway, I get on with it all the same. But when I heard about how she had to watch and how she was an orphan now and...and how she reminded me of me. She's really the best thing in my life right now. I love her to bits. She really is like my daughter" Harry looked towards the door.

Hermione placed her hand over Harry's "Harry, She is your daughter" Hermione smiled brightly at Harry "And I for one, want to get to know this little angel!"Hermione laughed

Harry let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding "I'm so glad you're okay with this 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed pulling her into a hug Hermione pulled away after a few seconds

"Well, why wouldn't I be? She seems to be a little angel, I can't wait to get to know your daughter, After all she has been with you a year now yes"

Harry nodded and turned to Ron "And your okay with this too? I mean you can move out if you want"

Ron looked uncertainty before a smiled crept up on his face " Of course not! Can't wait to play with Harry Potter's daughter!! She will be magical too eh? So we could play Quidditch with her as well!" Ron said getting excited

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ronald, not every magical being loves Quidditch"

"I know Hermy, you're proof of that" Ron told her

"Stop calling me that Ron!! Foul name. Anyway, by the sounds of things she has a love of books" Hermione said, a glint of pride in her eyes

"Yeah, she does. I've brought her to Diagon Alley a few times and she has gotten book upon book. But- She loves Quidditch as well, so I'm not complaining." Harry said with a smile

"Of course you're not complaining! Why would you complain about her liking books?! And Quidditch! Wow, she's going to be some overachiever in school!" Hermione clapped her hands together happily

"Don't get ahead of yourself there Hermes" Ron laughed and turned to Harry "I assume she is in a Muggle school at the moment?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I wanted her to get to know the Muggle world and make some friends before she set off to Hogwarts" Harry replied

"Well, I'm off to see this little darling," Hermione stated as she stood up.

* * *

The month flew by as Harry,Hermione, Ron and Nikki adjusted into Ron and Hermione's presence in the house. Nikki loved the two of them dearly, nearly as much as her Dad.  
She was four old though she was kind of tall and mistaken for older a lot. Ron would take her to school in the mornings as he didn't usually have training till the afternoon.Harry would then collect her from school at three and bring her to the babysitter in the Ministry. It had a lot of kids there Nikki's age, and to Nikki's delight she could talk about magic to someone her age there. Ron went away sometimes for a tournament, during these times Harry and Hermione would take turns to bring Nikki to the school.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her eyes as she woke, not on her own accord, someone had woken her up. She heard whimpering. Being Hermione, She had to find them, comfort them and find out exactly why they were crying. Groggily, Hermione pulled herself out of bed.She turned on the lamp and look at the clock;it was three o clock!  
On the back of her door, her dressing gown hung. She grabbed it and pulled it on, cautiously opening the door, she was surprised to see Nikki sitting at her door- tears pouring down her face.  
"Nikki, honey, are you okay? Come on" Hermione pulled Nikki into her arms and dragged her to Hermione's bed.She sat her down and then proceeded to sit down across from her.

"Nikki, Whats wrong?" Hermione hugged the four year old as she cried mercifully into Hermione's shoulder.

"I-I don't know, i 'membred the bad man 'Miony, I...he killed them and then he killed you and daddy...and ...and...and uncle Ron, I don't even know who the man is!"Nicole cried

"Don't worry baby, Its not true ssh, you can sleep here with me tonight"

"Thanks mu- Hermione"Nikki sniffed and climbed under the covers. Hermione got in beside her and hugged her, smoothing her hair while whispering to the sobbing four year old. After five minutes the sobs subsided and Hermione heard her breath become deep and even; she had fallen asleep. Hermione hung onto her and began to feel her eyes close too.

* * *

Harry had prepared breakfast for the Saturday morning, Nikki's favorite: pancakes!He walked up the stairs, two steps at a time, to Nicole's room. He knocked and walked in

"Swe- Nicole? Nikki? " Harry searched her room frantically,though Nikki was not to be found. He flew into Ron's room to see if she was there, with no avail.

"Mate,Is there a reason your waking me up so early?" Ron yawned sleepily and turned is head into the pillow

"Ron! I cannot find Nikki ANYWHERE!" Harry exclaimed

Ron jumped out of the bed, suddenly full of life "Did you check Hermione? I'll check downstairs, you check upstairs" Ron looked at Harry taking in his worried exppression he added "Don't worry Harry, I bet anything she's hiding on us in the house somewhere"

Harry smiled gratefully for the hope and set off to Hermione's room.He burst through the door to find a happy sight

"Her-" He stopped short at the sight before him. Hermione was lying on her side ,facing Nikki. With the covers drawn just over her elbows. Nikki was sleeping on the other side,the covers kicked up and sprawled across the bed. Harry walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside Hermione. She looked so peaceful, half of her curls were lying across the pillow while the other half were across her face. He had the sudden urge to brush the curls off her face, being one to go on instinct, something told him to just do it. She was asleep anyway. Though lately he was beginning to question his feelings towards his female best friend.He had been having less than platonic feelings towards her lately, he sometimes had sudden urges to kiss her, and during the day his thoughts were completely plagued with her. He had also, albeit unconsciously at first, taken to brush against her on purpose, taking any opportunity to make contact with her skin. Harry suddenly found himself leaning in towards his best friends lips_.'Dont do it Potter, thing's will never be the same again!'  
_He closes his eyes, ready to kiss her

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, her eyes fluttering open. '_Why is he inches from my face? Oh crap, I need to move before I kiss him,in fact...he looks like he's about to kiss...no!no Hermione you don't like him, he don't like you! Problem solved right? _

_**no,** _

_Shut up you! I don't like him!_

_**oh c'mon,you know we fancy him big time.**_

_you're just the heart, you don't know anything! I don't like him , I don't!_

_**Suuure'**_

_  
_Harry's eyes opened and widened at the sight of a now awake Hermione.  
He gulped and..

* * *

Good?Bad?Very good? More reviews defo welcomed!! Cant wait to hear from you!!

REVIEW RESPONSE :)

HarmonieFan:Thanks!I sure hope I can keep you liking it to the end! Thanks for the review!  
Furwing Silverclaw:Thanks! I'm still going over the plot on what else to do...hmmm...Hopeing to keep it as interesting as possible!  
Readerforlife: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

I only responded to readers that joined Fanfiction!Thanks to everyone else too though!  
IDEA'S are welcomed with open arms people!lol And anyone care to explain how you join Portkey? I have been reading stories there for like,...months and months now. But dont know how to join?  
Anyways, I shall see you next chapter!x


	4. I'm Sorry, I thought she called you Mum!

**Thanks sooo much for your generous response!! Now, I have a smaaaaalll favour 2 ask?xD I would really appreciate it if people could check out my other fic, _'Time Of Your Life' _. It is the one I'm having the most fun writing at the moment. I will be finishing this one though.  
Im not going to just forget about it! I have the chapter planned out and all that jazz.  
On with the Story!  
Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

_Last Time'_

_Harry suddenly found himself leaning in towards his best friends lips.  
He closes his eyes, ready to kiss her "Harry?" Hermione whispered, her eyes fluttering open. 'Why is he inches from my face? Oh crap, I need to move before I kiss him'  
Harry's eyes opened and widened at the sight of a now awake Hermione.  
He gulped and,..'_

He gulped and pulled back "H-hermione? Y-your awake!" Harry stuttered ,trying to get his breathing under control.

Hermione eyed her best friend closely and then said slowly "Yes...Are you alright Harry?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice again,Seeing Harry wasn't about to talk, Hermione continued "Well, what time is it then?" Hermione stretched and Harry had to quickly avert his eyes from her top that was riding up so that it exposed her toned stomach.

"Um...I-it was t-ten last time I checked" Harry replied ,still not looking at Hermione

"Really?! I never sleep in that long! Well, better get ready.We're still going to the burrow today yes?"

"Yup, as far as I know,the plans still on!" Harry replied losing his stutter

"Okay, Well do you want to get Cole dressed and I'll meet you downstairs"

"Sure" Harry walked towards Nicole and gently shook her awake. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light "Daddy"

"Yeah, C'mon lazy it's time to get up!" Harry joked pulling her up "

Okay Daddy! C-ya Miney! Winey Miney!" Nicole giggled as she mocked Hermione

"What did you say Missy? Oh, I have to think of a suitable punishment...hmmm..what do you think of Harry?" Hermione asked with a mischevious glint in her eye.

Harry caught on quickly "Oh, I don't know 'Mione...Do you think _THAT_ would be a proper punishment"

Nicole looked between the two ,confused "I was only messing"  
Hermione and Harry exchanged a look and dived for her, tickling her unmercifully

"Daddy!Miney! Stooop" Nicole laughed

"Okay okay, I think she suffered enough!Now Harry go get Cole dressed and I'll meet you guys and Ron downstairs in a minute"

"We going to Won's house?" Nicole asked Harry

Harry nodded "Yup,It's about time you met the people closest to family for me!"

* * *

Two hours later Harry,Hermione,Nicole and Ron were trotting up the path to the Burrow. Ron knocked loudly on the door.

The door flew open to reveal Molly "Oh Ronald! You must visit more often ! My little boy!" Molly brought Ron into one of her famous bone-breaking,lung-crushing hugs.

"Mum...air!" Ron chocked out as Molly ignored him and moved onto Harry

"Oh Harry Darling! So glad to finally see you after all this time! Owls aren't enough to keep in touch Harry!!" She exclaimed hugging him

"Hermione dear, How are you? I trust Hogwarts is working out well?" Molly asked pulling back from Hermione

"Yes,Mrs Weasley everythings great"

"Call me Molly dear! How many times to I have to ask you and Harry to call me Molly?" Molly asked smiling. She looked down to see a little girl holding out her hand

"Hey! I'm Nicole, but my family calls me Cole, or Nikki, or Nic or-"

"I think she gets it Hon" Hermione replied looking at Nicole smiling Molly shot Harry,Ron and Hermione a quizzical glance

"Mum,We'll explain once everyone is inside"

"Right,Well come on in pet. The dinner's just ready!"

* * *

Hermione and Harry sat down at the table with Nicole in the middle, taking in her surroundings. She was in no way shy and was read to ask a million question to the closest person

"Whats the clock Miney?"

"It tells Mrs- Molly where her children are and if they're okay"

"Why?"

"So she will no if anything bad happens"

"Why would something bad happen?...Are they bad people?"

"No Cole, but bad people hurt good people sometimes"

"But that's mean"

"That's why they're bad people"

"How do they become bad people?"

"It depends on the person Cole"

"And-"

"Hello there - you must be Cole?" Fred asked**(A/N:Sorry , just couldn't do it)  
**

"As soon as Mum told us about this little girl-"

"We have wanted-"

"To meet her" Fred and George finished

"Hello, My names Cole"

"Nicole,would you like to see some games"

"Maybe after dinner , right Cole?" Hermione asked

"Yeah!!"

"OH and Cole, I'm Fred..And he's george!"

"How will I know which is which?" Nicole asked ,studying them and then gasped "You've no ear"

Fred grinned "Right you are Cole,so you will have to speak up a bit when around me"

"Harry!!" Ginny shrieked as she ran into the dining room and threw her arms around him, enveloping him in a tight hug

"Hey Gin, How're ya?"  
"How am I? You go away for two years and greet me with How are you?! Harry Potter! I'm getting married in a next week as you know!"

"Ah yes, Glad everything's going good for you then Gin"

"Mmhmm, So who is this little angel?" Ginny said gesturing towards Nicole, who was talking animatedly with Hermione,Fred and George

"Oh,Thats my daughter" Ginny gasped as Harry told her the whole story and about Ron and Hermione coming to live with him

"Ah I see, Well I think its great of you to adopt someone who has been so unfortunate as to lose their parents"  
"I know,thats why I did it" Harry said looking over at Nicole , who was know in a fit of laughter as she was playing with a pygmy puff**(A/N:Sp?)**

* * *

Dinner went along without a hitch, Bill and Fleur arrived with Victorie and Teddy, after picking him up from Anodromeda on the way. Percy didn't join them due to work at the ministry but sent his regards.Charlie arrived with his wife from Romania- Andrea.

"Yeah, So then he fell right off the broomstick., Oliver wasn't in a good mood for a week after that!" Ron told them as everyone laughed

"Mummy, Who's Oliver?" Nicole asked The whole table froze, as if in slow motion, Hermione saw every head in the table turn towards her. Nicole looked at her, stil looking for an explanation, oblivious to what she had just caused. Hermione looked up to catch Harry's gaze.Who was looking thoughtful.  
All of a sudden Molly broke down laughing, everyone then proceeded to turn to her,save Hermione and Harry who were still deep in thought searching for an explanation.

"Mum..What's so funny?" Bill asked slowly Ron's eyes widened at his mothers reaction, It was very much like Hermione's. Ron was nowhere near as shocked as everyone else,including Hermione and Harry.Like how could they _NOT_ see this coming? Hermione is the closest thing to a mother in Nicole's life. She acted like one, she was close enough to Nicole ...and furthermore she was close enough to Harry. Ron noticed it, he wasn't stupid. The glances across the room. Harry looking at Hermione longingly when he thought no one was watching.Hermione smiling at Harry and Nicole with her own sense of longing. He didn't mind at all if they got together, regardless of His and Hermione's '_history'_. He thought they should bloody well hurry up and get together.

"Oh Bill, I'm sorry, I thought she called our Hermione Mummy" Molly laughed

"Er, Mum she did..." George started

"Does anyone know if Mum's been trying our new sweets?"

"I don't think we made any delirious ones Fred" George said grinning , though looking at his mother as if she had sprouted a three heads.

"Hermione, Harry...Is this your...daughter" Molly whispered the last word as if something would happen if she said it out loud.

"Erm,Well ..It's a long story" Hermione started

"Go on, We 'av all ze time in ze world" Fleur told her , waving her hand for them to continue

Ron decided it was time to help his friends out "Well ,you see..It all started when I got a letter from Hermione saying Harry offered her and I a place to stay..." Ron explained it all while Ginny brought Nicole out the back to play.Ginny knew the story, she had no reason to hear again. And they didn't really want Nicole listening to Ron's mother throw a fit on why they hadn't told her sooner.

"Mum, this is exactly why, we knew you would react like this." Molly looked on with her mouth open "And Hermione is the closest thing to a mother figure in Nicole's life,I say we give it to her" Ron added

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Well...Let her call you Mum, don't contradict her. It'll save time in the long run" Ron said as if it was obvious

"What do you mean it will save time in the long run?" Charlie asked

"Well, In my opinion, Hermione and Harry are going to get together soon or later, and then she will have to call Hermione mum. So its better to start sooner than later..Don't you agree?" Ron asked, looking very smug indeed

Hermione and Harry opened and closed their mouths like a fish out of water

"We agree Ronnikins" Fred and George added grinning

"Well, I for one, have no idea what you're talking about" Molly said

"Oh cumon Mom, stop the Bull." The whole table gasped at Ron talking to Mrs Weasley like this "We can't be 'one big happy Weasley Family' Me and Hermione ('Hermione and I Ronald!')...Like I said Hermione and **'I'**didn't work out at all, either did Ginny and Harry. for heavens sake mother, Ginny is getting married.Did you expect Harry to stay single forever? Besides, I see the way they look at each other. I am also no stranger to their flirting. And on another point, I am taking a blonde beauty to Ginny's wedding" Ron finished smiling.The whole table was quiet ,well except for...

"Ronnikins is taking Draco Malfoy?" Fred asked laughing

"Ronnie is coming out of the closet" George replied "Our little Ronnie is growing up" George wiped away a fake tear

"Shut up!"

"Ronald!I must say your language at this dinner has been dismal!Do not let me hear you speaking like that again, though you were partially right" Molly said, everyone knowing she wasn't talking about Ron telling George to shut up.

Ron snorted "Partially!"

Molly ignored him and went on "George, stop antagonizing your brother please! And Ron , who is this blonde your bringing dearie?"

"Well, she has blonde hair, the most amazing clear blue eyes,she has pink plump full lips and a body that-"

"Thank you Ronald!" Mrs Weasley shook her head "I was asking what her name was "

"ahh but Mother, That is a secret. And a well kept one at that" Ron replied tapping his nose.

"Well, Mrs Weasley, this has been an er...eventful, but wonderful dinner. I look forwards to seeing you at the wedding" Hermione said as she stood

"Not at all pet! I will see you next week for the wedding"

* * *

Harry,Hermione and Nicole flooed into the sitting room. Ron decided to stay over in the Burrow to catch up with his family.

"Mum, Why do they all have red hair?" Nicole asked Harry and Hermione looked at each other, silently asking each other weather they should correct her for 'mum'

"It's in their genes Cole, now It's nine o' clock, I think we should get you to bed yes?" Hermione asked smiling

"No! Daddy, I just want to play my gameboy for a little bit!"

"We'll let you read a story book, but thats all Nicole" Harry replied

"Okay, Thanks Dad"

"Well, Lets go!" Hermione brought Nicole into her room and handed her her pyjamas. Though she did still need a teeny bit of help.

"Nicole, It goes the other way around!" Hermione laughed

"Aww, I don't like this game!" Nicole moaned as Hermione fixed her top

"I think you're just tired, now lets get into bed" Hermione kissed the top of Nicole's head. Harry observed the scene from the door. Hermione read a fairy tale , by the time she had finished Nicole was fast asleep. Hermione placed another kiss on her forehead and turned around

"OH!" Hermione jumped, not aware of Harry standing there before. "Harry James Potter! You scared the livings out of me!" Hermione clutched her chest, which was heaving

"Sorry" Harry told her grinning, not sorry at all.#

"C'mon we don't want to wake her" Hermione took Harry's hand and dragged him down the stairs.  
The two sat down on the couch with a glass of wine. Hermione was not a big drinker, though she felt a need for one today.

"Yeah, but if you had of said something"

"I didn't see you fly into explanation"

"That's because...because...there was none" Hermione said simply

"Did...did you hear what Ron was saying?" Harry asked, knowing fully wel that she did

"Which part?" Hermione asked swishing her drink around the glass. She knew what he was talking about...But would like to drag this out as long as possible.

"The part about us" Harry replied looking into Hermione's eyes, who was avoiding his.

"Yeah, and he calls me mental..."Hermione said laughing nervously

"I think he's spot on"Harry replied seriously

Hermione's head snapped up as she brought her eyes to meet Harry's.

* * *

Oooh, Sorry to end it there...I always do that don't I?

Well, there's only two more chapters I think. I have to check my folders. xD

Im sorry,I was going to make this a long fic,but then I got kinda bored with it...So that idea flew out the window. :D

But I have big plans for my new Fic! Lurvin it! PLEASE PLEASE check it out!!

Oh and don't 4get 2 review ;)

xxxThanks!xxx


	5. Girl TalkSorry short chapter!

**A/N: Soz i took so long getting this out!lol...My charger 4 my laptop broke, so i had no laptop! (  
It was a traumatic experience. :). haha, So again credit to Chile moon baby 4 this plot! I have three more chapters i think...Yup! OMG I've gotten into Dramione fics, theyre really good. I think I'm crossing over from Harmony to Dramione.Uh-Oh. Of course I'll always support Hhr though. The day you see the pairing H/G in my fics is the day they cart me off to St.Mungo's ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

* * *

_Last Time: "Did...did you hear what Ron was saying?" Harry asked, knowing fully wel that she did _

_"Which part?" Hermione asked swishing her drink around the glass. She knew what he was talking about...But would like to drag this out as long as possible.  
_

_"The part about us" Harry replied looking into Hermione's eyes, who was avoiding his._

__

"Yeah, that guys mad"

"I think he's right"

Hermione's head snapped up as she brought her eyes to meet Harry's.

* * *

"I-" Hermione was saved by the phone ringing. She and Harry had installed many muggle electronics into the house,It took some work since they were in the wizardring world Hermione held up a finger and went to get the phone.Harry sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch. Did he just mess everything up?

Hermione answered the phone "Hello?"

"Hermione?! I worked it properly!!" Ginny said happily into the phone

"Er, yeah. Its great, i did install the phone weeks ago"

"Well, it does take some getting used to!" Ginny replied in her defence

"Okay, so why are you calling?"

"You mean to what do I owe this pleasure?" Hermione could practically hear Ginny's smile

"To what do I owe this pleasure my Dear Ginny"

"Weeell, I need you to wake up Nicole and to come over to my house.Just you and Nicole"

"Huh?"

"I'm, guessing you meant why? Yeah well, Im going dress shopping tomorrow and Nicole won't be a flower girl cause I already have two of my neices doing the job but I still want to get her a nice dress.And your bridesmaid dress.Luna is staying over as well. Dean is gone to Seamus' for the night. So I want you three to stay over and tomorrow we'll go shopping"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's excitement." I would have thought you got your dresses earlier"

"Well, I have my wedding dress, and the flower girl dresses. Just not my bridesmaids. So you coming over?"

Hermione thought of Harry, should she leave? Yes yes yes, Avoid this conversation. Because the truth is, she had had a little something for him since he opened the door to her a few months ago. "Er, yeah Gin sure. I want to talk to you anyway"

"Sure!We can have some girl chat!So I'll see you and Nicole in about an hour?"

"Yes, I outta kill you for making me wake her up so late"

"Yeah well you can do that after my wedding"

"Right,well I'll see you soon"

"Bye hun"

"Cya later darling"

* * *

Hermione walked into the living room to see Harry rubbing the bridge of his nose and muttering to himself "Harry?"

Harry jumped and turned to her "Hey, who was that?"

"Ginny, I have to go over to her now, and bring Nic. Wedding stuff"

"Ah okay, Well...Nicole's not going to go back to sleep,if you wake her up, without a fight"

"I know I know"

Hermione was about to leave with Nicole when she heard Harry's voice "Hermione, you can't hide from this forever, Don't keep running away"  
Hermione pretended she didn't hear and left for Ginny's .

* * *

"HERMIONE!!" Ginny sqealed in delight as she hugged her "Hey there Nic, Hows you"

Nicole rubbed her eyes sleepily "Fine" she yawned

Hermione laughed "We interrupted her sleep, Where will I put her down Gin?"

"Oh,you and Nic have the room upstairs, first on the left. Luna is directly across"

"Hermione?!" Luna screeched hugging Hermione, she had just come out to the door.

"Hey Luna! Hows things?"

"Great!" Luna smiled, and Hermione guesses there was something more to that answer

"New man in the life?" Hermione grinned

"Perhaps"  
"Talk later!" Ginny said putting her hand up to stop them talking

"Okay then, Come on Nicole and I get you tucked in" Hermione picked up Nicole and made her way towards the stairs

"But I not.." Nicole yawned "Sleepy"

"Oh, I think someone is telling fibs" Hermione laughed tickling Nicole's stomach

"I'm not!!" Nicole argues giggling Hermione laid in her the bed and tucked her into the covers.

"Night night my little Nicole"  
"Night Mummy"

Hermione froze "Honey, Why -I'm not- Call..." Hermione sighed and gave up trying to get the words out

"You are my mummy right Miney? You do eveyting dat my fwends mummy's do. And dont you wuv me?"

Hermione's heart hurt from the girls glistening tears "Of course I do Nicole. More than anyone else in the world okay? I love you so much!" Hermione said hugging her tightly

"This much?" Nicole stretched her hands out either side of her, as far as they could go

Hermione laughed "Ah Nicole, much more"

Nicole smiled happily and closed her eyes "Night then Mum"

Hermione kissed her forehead and switched off the light "Night Nicole," Hermione paused and whispered "daughter"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight , Ron asked you out?" Ginny asked disbelieving

"Yup! He's so smooth"Luna replied with a dreamy look

"Big change from school" Hermione laughed

"OH yeah, So Hermione, who was your first?"Ginny asked grinning

Hermione blushed

"Your a virgin?!" Luna exclaimed her hand flying over her mouth in shock

Hermione looked sligtly offended "No!...I just don't feel like telling you my first"

"why not?"

"Because you know him"

"Oh, is it Ron?"

"Nope"

"Harry?"

"Where would you get that idea?" Hermione asked , eyebrows raised "Well, its obvious he's head over heels for you ." Ginny said matter-of-factly

"What?"

"Well, dont you ever see the way he looks at you? when you're with Nicole? Or even just talking? His eyes also light up when he's talking to you. And you two are very affectionate for the 'just friends' thing" Luna told her

"what? I-I dont know" Hermione looked away from them

"Oh something happened!!" Ginny said clapping her hands

"Well, not really"

"Well, go on" Hermione told them the story and they listened intently

"Is it not obvious?" Luna asked

"_I_ dont think so"

"He basically said he like you. He said Ron was right. Simple as that, as for about to kiss you- I think that speaks for itself"

"Right, well I'll have to talk to him them i suppose"

"You dont like him?"

"I do, I just..Well...love is a very strong word, How can I love him so quickly?"Hermione asked desperatly

"I'm sorry, are you not the same girl he's friends with for like thirteen years or something?"

"Maybe"

"Hah, Well then, I'll let you decide" Ginny said " Now,I'll tell who my first was and you both tell me yours"

"Neville" Luna said bluntly

"Neville?" Hermione gasped

"Yeah, He's surprisingly good. The others havent been as good as him" Luna said

"Well then, Parvati is a lucky lady" Ginny laughed

"So Ginny?" Luna asked

"Err..." Ginny said something inaudible

"I'm sorry Gin, do speak up"

Ginny sighed "Colin Creevy"

"You're joking!" Hermione laughed

"I know, he's even gay now"

"Well, at least he admit to himself"

"I know but, still before he was gay I slept with him"

Hermione laughed "Wow, mad "

"I know, So Mione..Care to share?"

"Not really"

"Go on" Luna rolled her eyes

"Okay then..._cough_ Draco Malfoy _cough_"

Ginny,who had just took a drink spit it all over Luna's face "WHAT?!"

"Lovely Gin" Luna said getting up to wash her face

"Yeah..." Hermione blushed and looked away

"Lucky bitch!"

"What? I expected you to go all mad on me"

"No way, Have you not seen him lately? I mean...wow"

"haha thanks"

"well...?"  
"Well what?" Hermione asked

"Is he good?"Ginny replied with a roll of her eyes

"Well, compared to my last boyfriend yes"

"And what about Oliver Wood?"(**A/N:Oliver wood is a lil whopper in the movie eh? Who doesnt love him)**

**"How did you know about that?!" Hermione asked scandalized **

"Oh please, Well all know" Luna said coming back into the room

"ah, okay then"

"So??"

"Yeah ...Draco is better"

"I betcha Harry will beat 'im,"Ginny smirked

"Though I heard he's great" Luna piped up

"Yeah"

"So, ...last time you had sex?" Ginny laughed

* * *

**So, I know its boring, but I just havent got much motivation for this story anymore. Though I'm determined to finish it and make it as good as possible. Please check out my other fics, you have time yeah? Just check them out. I would appreciate if someone told me which of my fics is the best :D But that person would have to have read them all...and I dont think anyone has done that yet (  
Awh well. Thanks 2 All reviews, alerts, favess and all that jazz!! R&R please!! Love yas, XxTotalFanxX (Oh, and I will be changing me name soon, So, you may get confused.haha)**


	6. Happy Ending?

**

* * *

Hermione looked longinly at Ginny and Dean dancing their first dance as husband and wife. No, dont worry, It wasn't that she wanted Dean! Nor,Ginny.No she wanted someone to look at her like that , to care for her unconditionally. To love her. Oh how she yearned to be the bride and not the bridesmaid.**

"Can I have this dance,Granger?" Draco asked holding out his hand. Hermione smiled and took his hand.

"So, made the moved on Potter?" He asked casually. Hermione brought Draco to the wedding, just so she would have some company when they're all having fun. Neville was also here somewhere.

Hermione quirked a brow "And, pray tell, what do you mean by that?"

"well, Its obvious he wants you...look at the way he's looking now. Positivley livid" Draco grinned

"You don't seem to upset about it"

Draco twirled her around "Oh, I'm not. He must think im confessing my undyeing love for you" Draco rolled his eyes

"Hah, If only he knew"

"Knew that we practically shagged each others brains out and then decided it better at friends?

"  
"Ah yes...that"

"Ah yes is right. Even if it was good sex, that was all it was. You and Potter- thats love there 'Mione"

"You think?" Hermione asked in spite of herself. She was supposed to be denying it dammit!

"I do" Draco said honestly

"Thanks Draco" Hermione said wrapping her arms around his neck and squeasing hard

"Er, 'Mi...If you want a chance with him I say you let go"

Hermione blushed slightly "Again, Ah yes. I'll talk to you later Malfoy" Hermione winked and walked towards Harry was sitting.

Draco sighed,he could never tell her he liked her. Love, was a strong word. But he did ...fancy her. Time to let her go though...move on. Though the night she was his is a memory he will never forget.. He just hopes another girl will fill that void in his heart.

"You know, I bet I could make you forget her" Padma Patil smiled as she sat down next to him

"hm?" Draco asked, was he that obvious!?

"No, You weren't obvious. If I were to snog you sensless here would I be obvious"

Draco decided he liked this girl "I don't know..." Draco grinned

"So, you up for getting over her?"

Draco smirked "Over who?"

Padma stood,smiling, and pulled him towards the dance floor.

* * *

Hermione took nervous steps towards Harry "Hey Harry?"

Harry's turned from his conversation with Mr Weasley to look at Hermione "yeah?"

"Wanna dance?"

Harry smiled slightly "Sure"

Hermione thought of what she was going to say as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, his around her waist. _'What will I say..I love you Harry? Do I love him? Its such a strong thing to say and-'_

"You okay?" Harry whisperd in her ear

"Yes...no"

Harry looked curiously at her so she continued "You see, my..._friend_...has been having these _feelings_, for her best friend okay? She thinks he likes her too. But she doesnt want to mess up their friendship...But then again, she also fears rejection, and if they break up where would their friendship be? and then theres this little girl, and well, my best friend cannot imagine her life without her but its his daugh-"

Hermione was cut off my Harry's lips crashing to hers, Hermione took a minute to respond, though when she did, she did so eagerly. Hermione felt Harry's tongue run along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Hermione did so quickly, their tongues entwined, soon enough battling for dominince. They broke apart two minutes later from lack of air to find the whole crowd staring at them...no wait.

Some were staring off the left where it would appear Luna and Ron where in a make-out session. And off to the right Draco and Padma where in a heated snog.

"Well, I think this wedding went magnificently" Hermione smiled

"Hermione, You need to know, I'm not messing around I mean I really like you...I-"

Hermione put her finger to Harry's lips "You dont have to say it Harry"

Harry kissed her finger and pulled it away "I love you Hermione- You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that"

"I love you too, Harry" Hermione beamed, then grabbed Harry's collar to draw him into a mind-blowing kiss.

Harry smiled when he heard Nicole's 'Ewww' echo through the room.

* * *

A/N: Im afraid thats it folks! I will be putting up the Epilogue soon though!Dont you worry about it! lol.  
Maybe later today ? If not tomorrow!! And then I beg of you, read my other fics. 'Cause then I'll catch up on them! So I'll ttyl soon yeah?  
REVIEW!!GO ON!!WOO!  
heh...


	7. An Epilogue and three Marauders

**_A/N: Well, here's the epilogue. I'm gonna start writing Dramione fics now kay?Not that I won't write Harmony ones anymore though- because I will..! My favourite ship(well,im debating thatr at the moment) but ever since I read the first book I thought: Harry/Hermione. Maybe im oblivious to Ron/Hermione 'sexual tension' or maybe its just stupid.Ill go with the latter thanks. Ron and Hermione? Siblings i tell you! Siblings fight like that..tsk tsk tsk...And if you're going to go for the I-pulled-your-hair-so-I -fancy-you-thing it really is- Okay,Im going on a rant...See kids names and who's kids if your confused at end of page. Okay, So just to remind you- i know Nicole is old but try to remember that she was already four when I was writing! So if it was ten years she would be fourteen kay? And Hermione and Harry(Etc..) were 21 at the time._**

* * *

**_SEVENTEEN YEARS LATER_**

"ERIC! Eric Sirius Potter! Get down the stairs now and help clean up!"Hermione called up the stairs to her eldest and only son..Sixteen year old Eric Sirius Potter

"But muuum" Eric whined while climbing down the stairs

"Everyone will be here in a moment Eric, I'm not in the mood for your whining"Hermione smiled

"Okay, I guess you want me to clean something for the billionth time"

"No I was going to ask you to watch Jamie- she is preforming a lot of spells behind my back..,- quit moaning Eric, I'm sure Honour will be here soon" Hermione grinned as he son turned red

"Why w-would I care?" Eric shifted nervously

"Mmmhmmm, Maybe 'cause she's your best friend?"

Eric let out a sigh of relief "Oh yeah..yeah that"

"Hmm, Honour Malfoy Patil, to Honour Potter. I rather like it"

"Mum! I'm fifteen, not bloody thirty"

"No cursing Eric! And you don't have to be thirty to get married , look at your sister"

"Oh Nicole is just stupid"

"Eric" Hermione warned. It was no secret that Eric didn't like Nicole's fiancee,Dylan Wood, perhaps it was because he played for Eric's favourite Quidditch team and Eric was slightly jealous.

"Okay, I'll play nice...But seriously the only reason I am nice is for Yasmin okay"

"Understood Uncle Eric" Hermione smiled and ruffled her sons hair

"Mum!Now It's all mess up, honestly!" Eric sighed and moved to the nearest mirror. Eric had Harry's enchanthing green eyes and jet black hair. Everything was like Harry except the shape of his eyes- the shape was definitely Hermione.

"no point trying to tame it , your father never could"

"MUUUM! They're here!!" A girls voice rang through the house

"Coming Jamie, just let them in" Hermione yelled back

"Eric come on out when you're ready"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked towards the door , where her youngest daughter was opening it to see Draco, Padma and Honour Malfoy smiling

"Draco!"Hermione hugged him "Padma!" She then in turned hugged padma

"Hey Hermione" Pamda replied cheerfully

"Hey 'Mi, Hows everything going?"

"Oh great! I love being head of house"

"I know, great innit?" Draco smirked

"Oh please, my house bet you in Quidditch"

"Yes but Slytherin beat Gryffindor in house points"

Only for sucking up" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, poor Nev. sucker. he got landed with the Huffs"

"Stop calling them huffs"

Honour interrupted impatiently "Where's Eric?"

"Oh, in a mirror fixing his hair in the mirror on the wall close to the stairs"

Honour nodded "Ah" she then walked off to find him

"Mum, when's Serena and Matt getting here?"

"I don't know honey, soon." Hermione promised . Jamie Lily Potter was Hermione's youngest daughter, well she was her youngest child all together. She had Hermione's brown eyes, but had flecks of green through them. Many people envied Jamie's eyes. She then had Harry's mothers red hair. This had surprised them at first, and earned great jokes saying that Hermione had shagged Ron. Though soon enough it died down. Her hair was beautiful , It was a blazing red that hung at her waist. It wasn't and orange red, more a bronze red. A brilliant red. Hermione would've loved her daughters hair. She looked like Hermione though. Thankfully, Hermione and Harry's children had Hermione's eyesight.Jamie's best friends are Serena and Matt, Ron and Luna's twins. Both twelve, same as Jamie.  
"Aw, why do they always take sooo long Mum?" Jamie whined Hermione ignored her daughter's moaning and turned to Draco and Padma

"Are you coming in or what?" She laughed

"Yeah yeah"

They walked into the living room and the three aldults took a seat to talk as Ron and Luna walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Matt,this isn't a good idea"

"If this isn't a good idea my name isn't Matt Weasley"

"Your name is Matthew! Come on!! We should not be doing this"

"Oh stop worrying Serena! Everything's okay...my brother, Honor and Niamh will just get a surprise" Jame smiled

Serena looked very uneasy "Oh...I'm not so sure "

"Well, then just shut up" Matt replied absently as he poured the potion into the butterbeers.

"We're going to get into sooo much trouble"

"Then go" "We're not holding you here" Jame and Matt said at the same time. Matthew Weasley , was definitely George's nephew. He was closer to George than any other uncle.Angelina and George once had a fight because she thought that George loved Matt more than his own two children. When the truth of the matter is, he loves them both the same. Strangely enough, George's kids are as good as gold. He's never received a letter for trouble from Hogwarts, or never heard of them playing a prank on someone.  
Matt, on the other hand,was the complete opposite. In second year now, Jamie,Serena and Matt get into trouble a lot. While its more Jamie and Matt, they tend to take down Serena with them.Matt had blonde hair that was short and he often spiked it with gel.Both Ron and Luna had blue eyes,so naturally so did he.

Jamie laughed "Oh, I cannot wait to see the look on that losers face"

"Jamie..! Now really, you do love your brother"

Jamie looked at her "How much do you love Niamh?"

"Very much"

"But doesn't she annoy you?and Eric and Honor too"

"Yes"

"Well then"

"But-"

"Shut up now Serena or we'll kick you out"

Serena folded her arms in annoyance "Fine"she snapped. Serena wasn't very fond of breaking the rules.It was the Ravenclaw in her. Though, surprisingly, she got into Gryffindor. Serena has strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.

"So, him, and Niamh will errupt in boils,yeah?"

"Yep!Going to be some sight" Jamie laughed

"Ready! Just have to give it to them now"

"You know...when we come home for Christmas, we shouldn't do pranks. It supposed to be about love and-"

"Christmas isn't for another four days." Jamie pointed out to Serena

"There they are"Matthew whispered in Jamie's ear as he gave her a butterbeer for her brother

"Hey Eric" Jamie chimed happily

"Hey kid, whats up?"

"Nothin' much...I felt bad about this morning"

"You should, your too young for that spell..I think I've a bump on my head from where the book hit me"

"No need to rub it in!" Jamie replied defensively "Anyway,here's a Butterbeer to ease the pain"

"Thanks" Eric smiled as he took the drink and drank it

"You too ,sis"

Niamh smiled "What's it spiked with?" she laughed

Serena froze while the other two remained impassive. "I'm shocked you would think so low of me"

Niamh shrugged "I trust Serena so.." she shrugged and drank some. Jamie and Matt could see Serena crumble.

"Er, sorry Honour, no more left"

"No problem" She smiled

"You can have some of mine anyway" Niamh said

Matt jumped "No!" the three sixteen year olds looked at him strangely "I made it for you and now your going to give it away?" It was no secret to Jamie and Serena, that Matt had a crush on Honor. Honor had blonde hair to her shoulder's, her mother's dark brown,almost black, dark eyes. She was fairly tall and a few inches taller than Niamh,though Eric was still taller than her.

"Riight, well dont you three have to be somewhere?" Eric asked

"Yeah, see you guys later"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pass the salt there would ya Hermes" Ron asked. The Weasley's,Malfoys and Potter's were sitting having dinner at the Potter's.

"I'll throw it at you if you don't stop calling me that" Hermione growled

"You bould fink bat be wud be ushed do it now" Ron said to Harry while eating his chicken

"Really Ronald, do refrain from talking when your mouth is full" Hermione chided

Ron swallowed his chicken and cleared his throat "Right"

"So,what was second year like for you?"Serena asked the adults. The six exchanged looks before answering

"Well, we weren't really friends" Harry told her

"You weren't?" Honor asked

"No, well. Hermione,Harry and Ron were. I annoyed the shi-hell out of them. Padma was being a swot in Ravenclaw and Luna was only in first year" Draco explained as he took some gravy while Padma shot him a warning glance for calling her swot.

"Where's Nicole?" Jamie asked changing the subject

"Oh, her Dylan and Yasmin will be here soon" Hermione replied

"You are so lucky to be an aunty Jamie" Serena sighed

"Yeah, ITs alright" Jamie shrugged

"Hey,Mum? You know the way...I'm the best seeker in the school?" Eric asked

"Wow, Eric, your Ego isn't big at all" Honor said sarcastically

"We have to stop argueing over this. I can be modest when I want. Now,Mum?"

"Um, yes.I'm aware of that. And your captain "

Eric smiled "Right you are...but I was thinking,next year is my last year at school, and that got me wondering what I really wanted to do afterwards"Eric paused to see if his mother would interrupt, when she didn't he went on "And...as much as I would like to do something educational, I'm sorry Mum, but I really want to be a professional Quidditch player"

Ron "That's great!! I will get free tickets to every game 'cause your my godson, right"

"Oh,that's brilliant Eric!" Luna exclaimed

"Couldn't be prouder" Harry said fondly

"Talented little lucky sucker" Draco joked

"Thats good for you Eric"Padma said to him

Everyone turned to Hermione who had said nothing. "Mum?"

Hermione looked carefully at her son "I think it's wonderful you know what your going to do Eric. I have never been prouder of you" Hermione smiled

Eric let out a visible breath of relief "Good, because they offered me a contract for when I leave school, and I didn't sign it 'cause I wanted to find out what you thought first"

"You already signed it didn't you?"Hermione asked knowingly

Eric mock gasped "No!" everyone gave him a look that said who-are-you-kiddin' "Fine...maybe"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late..Yasmin just wouldn't co-operate" Nicole announced as she entered the dining room

"Nicole honey!" Hermione got up and hugged Nicole close

"Dylan! Good to see you" she hugged Dylan and went to her granddaughter

"Hello Yas..! Hows my little girl today?"

Yasmin gurgled happily at the attention from her Grandmother and Hermione plucked her out of her Dad's arms.Nicole and Dylan had Yasmin very early on in life as she is only twenty-one,and only twenty when she had Yasmin. But they are very happy , Nicole loved Yasmin dearly.

"Sit down,make yourselves comfortable"Hermione told them

"Eric, what's happening to your face?"Nicole asked slowly as she greeted her brother

"What are you taking about?" Eric asked, slightly panicked

"Niamh!You too..."Ron trailed off

"What's going on?" Eric and Niamh yelled

Honor laughed "Man I am glad that I didn't have some of your butterbeer"

Niamh and Eric blinked "Oh no.." Eric growled Niamh and Eric were quickly growing boils all over "Damn there itchy"

"Where's Matthew,Serena and Jamie?" Luna asked, the three twelve year olds had cleverly slipped out of the room unnoticed

Nicole laughed "Glad to see some things never change"

"Wait till I get my hands on that little prat" Eric bellowed and ran up the stairs to find Jamie

"OH MAtthew and Serena are dead" Niamh growled before setting after the

Honor leaned back in her seat with her glass,swishing the drop of wine she was allowed in it"Those two can be so slow at times. It was so obvious there was something in that drink"

Draco smirked and turned to Ron "At least my daughter is smart enough not to drink stuff from your kids" It had become a thing between him and Ron to compare daughters.Ron wanted Niamh to go out with Eric, though it was certainly clear it was Honor going for that position in Eric's life. Draco wasn't so happy about that.

"Well,This is an interesting dinner already"Nicole said cheerfully

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric and Niamh trudged from room to room upstairs searching.

"You think they would cop on" Jamie sighed as she leaned back into the couch.

"Some people never learn"Matt replied as they watched TV in the sitting room.

"They never check here...my god my brother is stupid"

"As is my sister"

"You two are awful" Serena complained

"Then why hang around with us? You love us Reena!" Jamie laughed

"So...Chicken chews next time?" Matt asked Jamie

Jamie smiled evilly "Oh yeah, wait till Eric's covered in feathers"

Jamie and Matt high fived each other, as the three new Marauders sat back and watched television.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:Oh finally thats over!lol, no I'm joking.I'm still debating weather to do a sequal with them in school...hmmmm...Not so sure. Anyhow...Thanks so much to all who reviewed,  
alerted,favourited,and all of that. Thanks soooo much!! I'm really grateful.  
So tell me, Sequal or not?  
Thanks 2 all who read!! Read the story from Dramione4Lyf in my favourites, you won't be disappointed!Im hooked! Anyway, Thanks again and goodnight)  
xxxx**

**Eric-16 Nicole-21 Jamie-12- Hermione and Harry's three**

**Honour Malfoy.-16-Padma and Draco's daughter and only child**

**Niamh-16 Serena-12 Matthew-12-Luna and Ron's kids.**

**Yasmin -1-Nicole's daughter.**


	8. INFO ON STORY AND PREVIEW OF NEW ONE

**_MmmKay,So I know it's been years since we've talked, but I have a few things to say. And a preview of my new story I'm working on._**

**_So keep reading, and you will understand what I'm talking about.._**

**_Actually, I highly doubt it, seeing as I don't myself._**

Okay, So I wanted to thank EVERYONE for their reviews! They really, really do make writing fics/stories worth the while. Im glad people enjoyed it and am immensely relieved its over, xD oj! but its such a pressure to get everything out on time!

Anyway, So thanks to everyone who reviewed, i think i replied. I did to most, if not, im sorry. But im nearly surely positive that I did respond to everyones. Even Bad.

Oh and Im sorry, but at the moment, I dont think I will be doing a sequal to _'I'm sorry,I thought she called you Daddy!'_. I think I might when I finish the story Im working on!:)

I've been kind of helping my cousin (x Dramione4Lyf x) get her account set up, so i have been unavailable to write. Also, school is pretty hectic this year. VERY!But im trying my best to continue writing. I'm actually starting a new one that ,currently, has no name.!lol

It's NextGen...except it's MOSTLY cannon, which is unusual for me xD. I was on this HP website and found out LOADS about NextGen. Like everyone in the Weasley family got married and had kids 'cept Charlie(He will in my story though). Bill and Fleur have 3 kids and their named(you'll see them in my story! Canon names!) JK didn't give Rose or Hugo a middle name. I'm changing Rose to Rosaline though, and Rose for short. Fred married Angelina Johnson and had two kids named Roxanne and Fred.(Love the name Roxanne!) and Luna married this weirdo and weird names kids(you ll meet them!). Neville and co are forgotten. I was angry about that.

Everyone loves Nev, right?

So , anyway, Who am I forgetting??...oooh yeeeaah! Percy! He marries an Audrey and has two girls named Molly and Lucy. So there ya go! :)

That's all canon and true. But my story won't really be...

what? Did you expect it to be? Ron&Hermione? BLEH!

Scorpius is coolio :)

Right, so here's a small preview and summary of my new story. Enjoy!! :)

Disclaimer:Characters not mine! xD

**Untitled**

**Preview&Summary.**

**Official first chapter out Sunday 14th or later today!**

**Enjoy!!**

**_Summary: What happens after Rose waves goodbye to her parents and family in the Crapilouge? Is hogwarts all its cracked up to be? And what about the young Weasley's unexpected friendship with Scorpius Malfoy as they both get into the same house...NextGen. Slightly AU_**.

Rose skipped along with her cousin, Albus Potter, up the corridor. Albus, was of _course_not skipping. Perish the thought!He was trailing behind. Looking slightly embarassed, though looking out for carriages. Rose came to a halt at the last carriage

"Last one Al!" she announced to him

"Right, anyone in there?" Rose peered through the glass and saw a boy, of about her age, sitting alone staring out the window. He had blonde hair that was messy, and piercing grey eyes that were reflected in the glass of the window he was gazing out. Rose blinked. It was the Malfoy boy...was she allowed befriend him? Rose decided she didn't care. Her father didn't get to decide who she could and couldn't befriend.

She spun on the heel of her shoe to face her cousin "The Malfoy kid is in there...What's his first name?"

Albus frowned and replied "Scorpius"

"Oh. Well, let's go" Rose made a move to slide the door when Albus pulled her arm back "What are you doing?" she hissed

"You can't talk to him!" He exclaimed, a horrified expression on his face

Rose rolled her eyes "Yes , I can. Watch me."

"Rosie, don't"

"Don't call me that" she snapped "He might be the total opposite of his father Albus, you can't judge him because of his father!"

Albus let out a dramatic sigh "Fine!We'll do it you way then"

"You mean the usual way?" Rose smirked

"Just go before I change my mind"

Rose slid the door to the right and stepped through "Hey...can we sit here? There's no more room"

The young Malfoy turned to her "Sure. Take a seat"

Rose smiled "Thanks! ..I'm Rosaline Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter" Rose nudged Albus as he seemed to be frozen on the spot

"Er..yeah." Rose could see that Albus was having difficulties with ignoring his parents warning of the Malfoy's

Scorpius smiled "Scorpius Malfoy...You know, you don't have to be hostile because I'm a Malfoy"

Albus' mouth dropped "tha-That's not the reason!" He argued

Rose ignored both of them and sat opposite of Scorpius "So, Scorpius, do you play Quidditch?"

Scorpius' eyes lit as he spoke "Yeah! I played for the junior Cannons before Hogwarts"

Rose was impressed, and she thought that she,James and Albus were good. He had played for the Cannon Juniors. Before Rose could reply however, Albus spoke

"Cannon Juniors?Lucky Lucifer.! ."He exclaimed and then asked with a face "Do you _support _the cannons?"

"no! Puddlemere all the way"

"Same! Did you go to the match against the Harpee's?"

"Yeah! Did you see that save Wood made?" Scorpius replied

Rose nodded feverishly, finally making an entrance to the conversation "Yes! It was brilliant! My Mum took us to see Oliver afterwards. She knows him.! We got pictures and an autograph!"

"Wow.."Scorpius said with awe written all over his face.

Rose nodded and as Albus was about to speak, the door slid open once again

"What are you two doing with _him?"_


End file.
